Heretofore, prior art has consisted a very wide variety of mounting clips which accept and hold an ornamental light which is then mounted or otherwise fastened to some outer portion of a house, such as soffit or facia boards in a cornice area where the roof meets the sides of a house. Each of the mounting clips have to be separately fastened to the house using nails or screws. They are then a permanent feature on the outer house structure. Other prior art includes a rail-type member which is permanently mounted to the same portions of the house as described above, but mounting clips are added to the rail member anywhere along its length allowing for adjustment of spacing between lights. The lights and clips can be removed and stored separately. Another version of the rail-type member concept allows for the rail to be pivoted by a hinge and swung out of sight along with the lights mounted to it, when they are not in use or during the non-holiday season. My invention precludes the use of fasteners to hold it together and for mounting it to adjacent surfaces during use. Unlike the prior art my invention will mount for use using only friction, although fasteners may be used if desired, and my invention does not make use of a multitude of separate pieces such as the mounting clips.